fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Game
Mr. Game & Watch is a retro character, who debuted during the Game & Watch era. He is just 2D Black silhouette, and he moves in Frame-by-Frame movement. He also only makes beeping noises, as that was the only sounds the Game & Watch could support. Mr. Game & Watch has a rebellious son named Jr. Rock & Watch, who cares for his Rock Music more than he cares for his dad. Mr. Game & Watch has appeared in a more updated form in many recent games. In the tier list, Mr. Game & Watch is ranked 3RD in the SS tier in "Super Smash Bros. Dispute". This is a striking improvement from his 40TH out of 58TH ranking in Smash 4, and by far his best placement in the entire series, as well as the only time he is ranked something other then a Lower-Mid, or Low tier. Mr. Game & Watch possesses one of the longest overall disjointed ranges in the game, along with Captain N and Ike. When combined with his impressive movement speed, high jumps and surprisingly fast frame data relative to his range and overall power, Mr. Game & Watch is one of the most effective characters at spacing, approaching, and zoning. His aerials, combined with his air mobility, also grant him a particularly dangerous air game, as most of them are relatively safe on shield with proper spacing; back aerial possesses tremendous reach and decent damage output, and up aerial and down aerial are noteworthy for having large initial hitboxes, long-lasting lingering hitboxes, and very generous autocancel windows. Mr. Game & Watch also possesses Judge, which, when the number in nine, it can instant K.O no matter what percentage you are at. This bolsters Mr. Game & Watch's maneuverability further and gives him more powerful, single-use versions of his special moves, making him one of the most dangerous characters in the game once he has reached nine. He also has a decent recovery option with Fire. He also obtains a very amazing projectile move with Oil Panic. However, Mr. Game & Watch does have notable drawbacks. He is a lightweight, which makes him very easy to K.O. His Judge mechanic makes his playstyle fluctuate constantly, as nine takes some time to appear. Mr. Game & Watch's moveset is also inconsistent at KOing without Judge or edgeguarding, with his more powerful attacks being risky to use due to their ending lag and his aerials requiring good positioning to KO effectively, especially off-stage, as he might not be able to get back if he goes too far off the stage. Mr. Game & Watch's grab game is also poor: his grabs have very short ranges and his forward, back and up throws grant little reward due to their ending lag preventing them from being used as combo starters and their knockback scaling being unfavorable for KOing. His ground attacks are also unsafe on shield, rendering him unable to effectively pressure shielding opponents, while also leaving him fewer options to escape shield pressure himself. Regardless, Mr. Game & Watch's potent Judge and fundamentally sound attributes outweigh his cons and have resulted in him being regarded highly on the tier list due to his popularity as a pocket character and perceived ease of use. While Mr. Game & Watch has been somewhat nerfed since the first tier list was created, several characters perceived as top-tier have undergone more severe nerfs, which positively affects his matchups against said characters. As such, many professionals believe him to be one of the best characters in the game and deserving of his current placing on the tier list. Although it is uncommon for Mr. Game & Watch to achieve top 17 placings at super national tournaments, his overall results are nonetheless very strong in both singles and doubles play, as shown with Komorikiri and Tweek placing 3rd and 13th, respectively, at The Big House 6. Special Attacks Taunts *'Up taunt:' Rings his bell at a high angle. Originates from the Game & Watch's alarm feature. *'Side taunt:' Rings his bell at a low angle. Like his up taunt, it originates from the Game & Watch's alarm feature. *'Down taunt:' Sits down and sighs. Originates from the Game & Watch version of Mario Bros. when Mario and Luigi finished a level. Character Selection Screen *Beeping sounds are heard On Screen Appearance *Moves along a row of Game and Watch LCD frames until reaching the foreground. Victory Animations *Moves around in different poses *Rings his bell. *Jumps up and down in the air. Fan Cheer Male/female cheer "GAME AND WATCH!" Losing Animations - Victory Theme Game & Watch Victory Theme Category:SS Tier Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Dispute